Scarlet Witch (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
|-|Age of Ultron and Civil War= |-|Infinity War and Endgame= Summary Wanda Maximoff is a native of the Eastern European country of Sokovia who grew with her twin brother, Pietro. In an effort to help purge their country of strife, the twins agreed to undergo experiments with the Scepter under the supervision of Wolfgang von Strucker's HYDRA cell, and achieved superpowers as a result, with Wanda attaining various telekinetic, telepathic and energy manipulating abilities. When HYDRA fell, the twins joined the robot Ultron to get their revenge on Tony Stark, but eventually switched sides and joined the Avengers when they discovered Ultron's true intentions. Although Pietro was killed during the ensuing Ultron Offensive, Wanda survived and became a member of the Avengers. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically. Likely at least High 7-C with Psionics | At least 9-B physically. At least 7-B with Psionics Name: Wanda Maximoff, The Scarlet Witch Origin: Marvel Cinematic Universe Gender: Female Age: Between 21 and 38 chronologically, between 16-33 biologically (Was stated that she could attend high school in Captain America: Civil War. Is younger than the rest of the Avengers). Classification: Enhanced Human, "Gifted" Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation (Psionic Powers), Waves and Shields, Telekinesis, Pseudo-Flight (via Levitation, Maximoff was able to use this power to move through the air and simulate flight, in order to hover and safely float back to the ground. The use of this power manifests as a blast of psionic energy expelled from her hands onto the ground to propel herself up in the air), Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Density Manipulation (Increased Vision's mass exponentially), limited degree of Hand-to-hand combat skills (Was trained by Captain America and Black Widow) Attack Potency: Wall level physically. Likely at least Large Town level with Psionics (Capable of restraining Vision and sending him through several floors, casually tore out Vibranium Ultron's core) | At least Wall level physically. At least City level 'with Psionics (Single-handedly pushed back Thanos with an energy blast for a considerable amount of time when destroying the Mind Stone at the same time, despite Thanos shielding himself with a barrier, with the Titan even breathing heavily after overpowering her. Later in Endgame she severely overpowered Thanos again, destroying his sword and armor, causing him to call in bombardment in fear, and according to Kevin Feige would have killed him. Capable of destroying the Mind Stone, as her powers are of a comparable level to the Stone's own.) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic Combat & Reaction Speed (Blocked an explosion, stopped Black Panther's attack on the Winter Soldier at the last second) | Massively Hypersonic combat and reaction speed Lifting Strength: Regular Human physically. At least Class K with Psionics (Lifted part of an airport control tower) | Regular Human physically. At least Class T 'with Psionics (Lifted a number of giant alien machines. Pushed Thanos and he had trouble to walk through her energy blasts. Later in Endgame, Thanos was completely crushed by her. Lifted huge boulders and threw them at Thanos. Broke Thanos' sword, which was forged in Nidavellir) 'Striking Strength: Wall Class | At least Wall Class Durability: Wall level physically (Survived getting shot by an Ultron Sentry who can blast holes in concrete). Likely at least Large Town level with Energy Shields | At least Wall level physically (Survived being hurled through a window and crashing into a storefront. Withstood a casual slap from Thanos that sent her flying. Withstood a missile from Sanctuary II). At least City level 'with Energy Shields (Blocked hits from Thanos' sword) 'Stamina: High Range: Dozens to Hundreds of Meters with Psionics Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: High. Has a few years of experience fighting alongside The Avengers, and has greatly improved her powers in the process. Stayed undercover alongside Vision for 2 years. Weaknesses: Despite being the most powerful Avenger offensively, Wanda is the weakest defensively (not including her power to shield herself) having normal human weaknesses. She is also both the youngest and least experienced Avenger and is still in training and hasn't even come close to discovering her true potential. Cannot defend herself against threats she is not aware of. Key: New to her powers | Infinity War and onwards Others Notable Victories: Captain Marvel'' (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Captain Marvel's Profile (Low 6-B versions were used.) '''Notable Losses:' Inconclusive Matches: Doctor Strange (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Strange's Profile (Avengers: Endgame versions used) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Glass Cannons Category:Forcefield Users Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Heroes Category:Anti-villains Category:Tragic Characters Category:Humans Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Fear Users Category:Avengers Category:Witches